


Fly high, Sophie

by x_orangejuice



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_orangejuice/pseuds/x_orangejuice
Summary: "He got me. Gethen... I still can't believe he had that sword."A fic in which at the end of the finale with the Neverseen, something happens to Mr. Forkle.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Fly high, Sophie

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok ok so I haven't uploaded on this account in almost 2 years but.... Yeah I made this and wanted to share I hope you like it :D
> 
> (Ps this isn't really Sokeefe centric but I don't know how to put that in the tags so we'll deal with it)

It was over. It was finally over. But... something was missing. No... Som _one._ It was Mr. Forkle. He... Where was he?

Sophie looked around the battle field, but she saw no signs of him. Just the bodies of the fallen Neverseen. Where was he?

Then she spotted him. He was laying down, he looked like he was in pain.

Sophie raced over to him. Keefe followed her, close behind.

When she got to him, blood was dribbling down his chin.

"S... sophie..?"

"Mr. forkle," she cried. "What.. what happened?" he tried to sit up, barely propping himself on his elbows.

"He got me. Gethen... I still can't believe he had that sword." Sophie didn't want to believe what was happening. She couldn't. Not again..

Mr. Forkle looked over to Keefe. "Thank you for taking care of my Moonlark. You did far more then anyone expected you to." Keefe just stared at him, tears brimming his eyes.

"You can't," Sophie shrieks. "You can't do this to me again! Please..." She looks him over up and down trying to find a way to save him.

"It's going to be ok, Sophie. I'm at peace." He looked at her, his proudness could be felt by everyone, not just the Empath right next to him.

"Not again... Please... Not again" Sophie repeated.

Mr. Forkle looks up to the clouds above. He smiles as his eyes gloss over, "Brother... I never thought I'd see you again.."

He stills, the look of peace fresh on his face.

Sophie screams. Her face contorted into pure agony.

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya cry? Yeah? No? Tell me if it was good in the comments and any critiques you have! Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> (Ps this idea was brainstormed with my friend Sophie but idk if she has an ao3 account)


End file.
